Bayonetta: love at sunset
by dana prince
Summary: You can't escape love. that is a lesson bayonetta learns in this romance short featuring Luka. the sun sets, love blossoms and a witch learns her heart matters more.


Bayonetta: love at sunset

By: D.P

**I do not own Bayonetta. R&R enjoy!**

The sun was slowly drifting behind the horizon as Bayonetta stood on the dock watching the fiery sphere set. The sky became a bright orange mixed with a pinkish along with red and violet. The clouds floated away beyond the town of Vigrid. She was deep in thought about the events that occurred from her awakening to her father revealing all. Luka had been with her every step of the way even if he was trying to expose her.

She wanted to apologize to him for his near death experiences but every time she wanted to her tongue would freeze not allowing her to speak to him. She remembered the way he did his little motion with his arms every time he was around a girl. She knew the truth though; he has never been with a woman. Claire, Trish, Silvia, and Ammy were just names he made up trying to make it seem like he was that well loved.

Luka put himself in danger to often for her and she never thanked him. When her younger self was in danger; Luka was there to keep her safe. Bayonetta was saved by him when the ground busted from out from under her and he swung on his grappling hook to save her. She silently laughed as the thought of how he was hoping for a kiss for his heroics.

_He certainly has bloomed over these years since I first met him. _She thought. She sighed and shut her eyes trying to forget her thoughts and think of something else.

"Why are you out here?" a voice said from behind her. She spun around to see Luka standing there with a smile on his face. She turned back to the water and sat down, hanging her feet just over the water. Luka walked over and sat beside her leaning on his hands behind him.

"Why are you here, Luka?" she asked never looking at him. She was trying to hide her face from him to hide her feelings. She tried tucking them away hoping he wouldn't notice. He leaned forward and tried to look at her face but she turned away.

"You okay, Bayonetta?" he asked.

"The name's Cereza." She corrected. Luka kicked at the water with the tip of his boot.

"But I know you better as the witch Bayonetta." He said. She looked over at him and sighed. She looked down at his hand and saw he pulled a rosemary flower from his jacket and was looking at it. He held it up to her as she gently took it from his hand.

"In the language of flowers; rosemary acquaints to remembrance he said, watching her twist the flower between her index and middle fingers. He gently reached over and took her hand. She looked up to see a gentle, caring look in his eyes.

"When I look at rosemary flowers I think of you, Cereza." She looked away and gave him back the flower.

"Luka, this can't be," he slid over and put the flower in her hair behind her ear. The petals lay next to her temple as he turned her face toward him.

"Why not, Cereza? Don't you care about how your heart feels?" a single tear ran down her face and half way down her cheek until Luka wiped it away. "Don't sacrifice your hearts feelings because you think it can't be." He leaned down toward her face. She was looking at him as he leaned down but when he came within an inch of her face she sprung to her feet and stood there, arms crossed.

Luka stood and tried to speak but she turned her back to him, still trying to escape her feelings. He noticed this and stepped forward wrapping his arms around her pinning her upper arms to her ribs. He put his forehead to the back of her head and whispered to her. His warm breath sent chills down her spine.

"You can't escape love, Cereza. Everyone needs it whether it from mother to child, sibling to sibling, or two lovers. Cereza I love you; I love you so much." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood there in his embrace. She knew he was right; she loved him too but she was a witch and he was human. Luka could get hurt from one of her daily angel battles.

"Luka," she spun in his arms and clung to him tightly, her tears staining his shirt but he didn't care. He held her tightly whispering to her, trying to calm her. Her sobs soon silenced as Luka continued to console her. When she calmed down he loosened his embrace to look at her tear stained face. She was smiling as if she accepted the fact that she was in love with him.

"My heart has always felt love for you and guilt for not saving your father in time." She put her forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry…" Luka lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers just as the sunset beyond the horizon.

"It wasn't your fault, Cereza." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Luka." He leaned down again and kissed her standing on the dock with the slight dimming sunlight fading behind them. The skies darkened leaving them alone at night…

The end~ R&R please!


End file.
